villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider Mastermind
The Spider Mastermind is one of the main antagonists in the Doom '' video game series. Spider Mastermind, aka Spiderdemon, as named in The ''Ultimate Doom, Doom II, Final Doom and the Depths of Doom Trilogy 's manual, is the final boss of Doom, and appears again in the final episode of The Ultimate Doom, Thy Flesh Consumed. The PlayStation and Saturn versions of Doom in turn feature two Spiderdemons as the bosses of its final level, Redemption Denied. Like Cyberdemons, Spider Masterminds are immune to all blast damage, taking only damage from direct hits. Appearance The Spider Mastermind appears as a large brain with many other physical attributes. It has red eyes and a big mouth with fangs. Four large, mechanical legs are connected to a base on the body. Two small arms are also connected to the base. A chain gun is located directly in the base's center. When the Spider Mastermind dies, it's brain explodes into chunks of flesh and it's mechanical legs tip over. A Spiderdemon emits a demonic roar mixed with loud, whirring machinery which starts low-pitched but progressively "grows" in a crescendo to a high-pitched tone once activated. The huge chain gun on the Spider Mastermind's chassis fires three bullets with every shot, much like the Shotgun Guy's shotgun, but at a rapid rate of 467 shots per minute. When a Spider Mastermind begins firing, it will not stop until its target moves out of view or is dead, or the monster itself is stunned or killed. Similar behavior can be observed in Arachnotron. When killed, the Spiderdemon's mechanical body shuts down and collapses. A soft, whirring-down sound (similar to a mechanical rotor cooling down and stopping spinning) is heard as the body falls sideways to the ground, engulfed in flames. Its brain is splattered on impact, the monster then emits a feral grunt that is readily cut out by an explosion, and all that remains are its shattered robotic legs and dismembered facial features in a huge pool of blood. In Doom (2016) Spider Mastermind's design is similar to its classin incarnation, with the added refinement and stylizing in design. History ''Doom'' In the first game, the Spider Mastermind is referred to as the Spiderdemon. It is the final boss. The Doomguy encounters the Spiderdemon only at the final level. According to the game's epilogue, the Spiderdemon masterminded a demonic invasion of a moon base on the Phobos moon. It was responsible for the deaths of many scientists. The Spider Mastermind has 3000 HP and is one of the toughest monsters in the game. The Spider Mastermind is not mentioned in the Doom manual, presumably to avoid a spoiler. Perhaps as a result of this, the game booklet for the Depths of Doom Trilogy erroneously states that it appears in Doom II only. ''Doom II'' In the second game, the character's name is changed to the Spider Mastermind. It appears as a common enemy instead of a boss. Instead, the Spider Mastermind fights alongside other enemies. It's appearance and behavior are the same from the first game. The Doom II game booklet presents (albeit half-jokingly) the Spider Mastermind as the mother of the Arachnotrons. ''Final Doom'' In the third game, the Spider Mastermind appears more often. The Spider Mastermind is weaker than some foes but it can still be a challenge. Tactics The huge chain gun on the Spider Mastermind's base fires three bullets with every shot. The bullets move at a rapid rate of 467 shots per minute. When the Spider Mastermind begins to fire, it won't stop until it's target escapes or dies. ''Doom (2016) Spider Mastermind is once again the final boss in ''Doom (2016) and is the demonic host of Olivia Pierce when hell makes her the key holder to be merged with this unholy monster. The Spider Mastermind, like its classic incarnation, has a large health pool and has a number of attacks which can cause serious damage, such attacks include jumping and sweeping with its robotic legs, firing bolts resembling the plasma rifle from an under-slung gun, and firing a sweeping laser from the body as well as other lasers at the sides. It can saturate the area with spiked bombs, as well as call upon pillars that rise up from the surrounding area. Occasionally it will electrify the floor. Sometimes it will cause spikes to rise from the pillars which can cause damage. The Spider Mastermind's face is the weak point, as the exposed brain and machinery do not take much damage. When most of its health pool is drained, the Spider Mastermind will crawl on its remaining legs to support itself and will turn upside down on itself to shoot lasers. Gallery Spider Mastermind Model.jpg|Model used for digitization xkls2x6aoxqy.png Cyberdemon-Spidermastermind.jpg|Battle between Cyberdemon and Spider Mastermind spidermastermindd.jpg Trivia *In Final Doom, there is a level where the Spider Mastermind and Cyberdemon can fight each other. The latter is most likely to win unless the player intervenes. *Real spiders have eight legs whereas the Spider Mastermind has four legs. *Whenever the Spider Mastermind moves, it's legs produce a metallic sound. *The Spider Mastermind's chain gun has an effect that sounds similar to a noise of a real chain gun. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Demon Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Mature Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Provoker Category:Aliens Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutated Category:Strategic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Satanism Category:The Heavy Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Shmup Villains Category:Leader